1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable neck support apparatus, specifically a pillow device for maintaining proper head and neck positioning and support for sleeping or resting, which features adjustable level of air cushioning and adaptability for use with a heat or cold pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Ancestry of the pillow dates back to ancient Egypt. First used by the wealthy, traditional pillows were made from wood, stone or straw. As use became widespread, decorative aspects enhanced the popularity while feathers or down-fill created added comfort for sleeping or resting. Today, most pillows are filled with foam, synthetic fills, feathers, or down. Certain pillows are created with special shapes or fills in order to offer added support or alignment of the neck and/or spine. These specialty forms are often referred to as orthopedic or therapeutic support pillows. The emergence, popularity, and need for such devices results directly from an increase in head, neck and back strain in the human population.
Proper alignment of the skull and spine increases blood flow and eases tension throughout the body. The top seven vertebrae in the spine are classified as cervical vertebrae, which connect the skull to the lower portion of the spine. When not properly aligned, pain and tension, sometimes resulting in muscles spasm or pinched nerves, may result. While cartilage between each vertebrae provides a natural cushion, proper positioning of the cervical vertebrae in line with the head and shoulders during sleeping provides relief to the joints. Anatomically, the optimal position for the cervical vertebrae is referred to as the neutral position. Such position is achieved whilst standing upright with proper posture. As this posture is difficult to achieve in a reclined stance, proper neck support during rest is difficult to achieve.
Current art includes a variety of specialty pillows, many of which claim to properly support a particular body part. Many of these designs have focused on the head, neck and shoulders. Created from materials such as polyester foam or fiber, improvements are now constructed of viscoelastic memory foam made of polyurethane, which adds heat sensitive properties while contouring to and holding the shape of the body. These types of products may be helpful, but have a pre-formed curve as part of the design. This element of the design limits the adjustability of the curved support of the neck. As all human bodies are somewhat unique, the amount of support required varies from person to person. When using pillows such as feather or buckwheat, the contents can shift during use, thereby affecting the proper support of the head and/or neck. As a result of limitations in the prior art, there exists a need for improvements in current therapeutic pillows to assist in proper alignment of the neck whilst in a reclining position.